Weaknesses
by Luckylily
Summary: Miles Bletchley corners Katie Bell after a prank gone wrong and discovers a surprising weakness!


A/N: Just a little oneshot, but I've had this running around in my head for a little while before I've scrawled it out onto paper! I hope you enjoy, and be sure to let me know what you think! As always, thanks to Nocturngirl, Gemma and Polaris for their help as beta's with this!

Disclaimer: As you obviously know, they don't belong to me!

Just in case I get any comments about their ages, for this fic, they're all in the same year!

--

Weaknesses

--

Impatiently Katie Bell bounced up and down on her seat and tapped her hands on the desk in front of her in no particular rhythm.

Anticipation ricocheted about inside her body, and she took a deep breath in anticipation smiling to herself.

A few of the other students gave her odd looks, but she hardly noticed them.

"Katie, you are not sitting in the front row in History of Magic." Angelina Johnson hissed as she bodily pulled her up from her seat and towed her along to the back of the classroom where Alicia Spinnet had reserved their seats.

"But it's the speeches today." Katie protested as she cast a longing glance back to the seat she'd been forced to vacate.

"I don't care," Angelina responded in a no nonsense voice. "I'm too good a friend to you to let you sit in the front row of History of Magic. No-one wants to sit in the front row, and you are only making a spectacle of yourself by doing so."

"But I don't have such a good view from here," Katie argued, "and I can't hear as well either."

"And I suppose you can't smell as well from back here as well?" Alicia said dryly. "Believe me, Fred and George have got something up their sleeves, I think you might be glad that you aren't in such close proximity later on in the lesson."

Katie's heart clenched at the thought that something might interrupt the lesson. Any other day than today and she would have been glad of it. Any other day but today! Why did the world have to be such a cruel place! If she'd ever wanted a prank free hour this was it.

Miles Bletchley was reading a paper on the Goblin Rebellion of 1798.

She have nearly one whole hour of watching his lips move, the odd glimpse of his pearly white teeth and the chance to hear him talk. She'd have to chance to have him speak in that deep husky voice, in his slow unhurried drawl without an interruption.

Boring though the subject might be, it was definitely better than hearing him call out hexes, hurl insults and swear on the Quidditch pitch.

Although the last did get her particularly horny.

But she was a desperate girl, and she would take whatever she could when it came to hearing Miles Bletchley speak.

It had caused her embarrassment and trouble a time or two when during skirmishes with the Slytherin house she'd completely lose all power to speak once she'd heard him do so.

But here she'd been presented with the opportunity to listen to the cadence of his voice, the various tones he used when he came to different sections of the paper.

The thought caused a shiver to race up her spine.

The familiar tingling feeling of arousal pulsed between her legs, and she squirmed on her chair trying to relieve some of the sensation.

She never meet anybody that could turn her on so fast, and with such little effort as Miles Bletchley.

Adrian Pucey, despite being a Slytherin, was the wizard that most of the girls in the school fell for with his Adonis like good looks, and charming personality.

And in a purely objective way she could see why. But he'd never done anything for her.

But just the thought of Miles Bletchley had her turned on and ready to go.

The wizard in question made his way into the classroom, surrounded by a hoard of Slytherin girls, Bole, Flint, Warrington and Higgs.

Slytherin girls might be bitches, but they were pretty petite ones with breasts, bottoms and lushly curved hips.

She long grown accustomed to such scenes and told herself to get over it, and it wasn't as if she'd been moping around after him, she'd gone on dates, and had boyfriends too, but it still didn't stop the envious feelings she felt when he was followed about by female perfection, all of them more than willing to sleep with him because of his position within the Slytherin Hierarchy.

She was torn out of her thoughts by the arrival of Fred and George.

"Katie my love!" George exclaimed, swinging an arm about her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. She laughed as he puckered his lips and gave an exaggeratedly loud kiss to her check.

Rolling her eyes she pushed him away and wiped at her check still grinning at his antics. "Get off mate!"

Plopping himself in the seat next to her, he chucked his bag beneath the desk not bothering to get out any equipment, it was something he did at every history of magic class they had.

Fred took the seat next to him, but was soon distracted by Angelina.

"George," Katie said quietly, leaning in so their conversation wasn't overheard, "You haven't got anything planned for this lesson have you?"

"Why would you think that Kates?" George asked smiling at her in all innocence.

Katie frowned worriedly, "Please say you haven't." She begged, seeing the Goblin Rebellion of 1798 speech being delivered by Miles Bletchley drifting further and further away.

"Now why would you ask that Katie pet?" George wondered, eyes wide. "Do you really believe that Fred and I would be so irresponsible to disrupt the education of our fellow class mates in such an important lesson as History of Magic."

"Yes." Katie said bluntly.

"Well, if you feel like that Kates, you'll just have to wait and find out like the rest of the class."

"George, please don't!"

He looked at her a little more seriously now, eyes narrowed he studied her wondering why she was so desperate that they didn't pull any pranks in this lesson. "What's the matter Katie?"

Katie held back a sigh, knowing there was nothing she could say. There was no reason why Fred and George should postpone their prank today, when she'd only been too happy to allow them to do them in the past. Admitting that she wanted to hear Bletchley talk would only cause more trouble and embarrassment for her. "No reason." She said quietly. "Just feeling a little under the weather."

George smiled at her, swinging his arm about her shoulder again and pulling her closer to him. "No worries Kates, just wait and let us cheer you up."

Smiling weakly at him, Katie glanced away, as soon as she was able, her eyes surveying the rest of the class feeling decidedly sick.

As she did so, her gaze came to land on Bletchley and she jerked with surprise at seeing him looking straight back at her. His eyes were dark, his jaw set with anger as she looked at him, and a feeling of dread crept upon her that he knew Fred and George had something planned.

She looked away a moment later, her face full of guilt at being caught looking at him, she could only imagine the comments he would be able to make in the hallways and in the middle of next Gryffindor and Slytherin skirmish.

This was not good. She was in so much trouble it didn't even bear thinking about.

Slumping down in her chair, she crossed her arms on the desk in front of her and lay her head on them. She'd been looking forward to this day for weeks and nothing had come of it.

All that anticipation, excitement and build up. The fact that she'd put on new underwear, wore a little makeup and shaved this morning was all for nothing. Her most anticipated moment of the school year was going to be over before it had even started.

She sighed heavily.

"You smell nice today Kates." George commented hearing her sigh in an attempt to cheer her up.

Katie pouted as she looked towards the blackboard. "Thanks mate." She said glumly.

Before George could say another word, Professor Binns floated into the classroom and immediately began to call out the register. Without bothering to sit up, Katie answered when her name was called out and closed her eyes in disappointment.

All she wanted to do now was go down to the kitchens after a ride on her broom, stock up on junk food and climb into bed with a book. Wasn't her life exciting? She thought sarcastically.

Once the register was finished, the first Slytherin sauntered up to the stand to give their speech on the Pixie Invasion of 1414.

Bletchley rose and made his way to the stand once Emerald Slighton had finished.

Hoping against hope that the prank Fred and George had planned would be going off after Bletchley had finished her paper, Katie sat up in her seat and propped her chin in her hands, able to feast her eyes on Bletchley with a reason to do so.

He cleared his throat to start, and Katie shifted in her seat, her breath hitching in anticipation.

He opened his mouth at start and…nothing.

He said nothing. Nothing came out of his mouth.

Nothing but bubbles.

And that was just the start of it.

--

Dismounting her broom, Katie stood for a moment catching her breath and bent to stretch out her sore muscles. Having done that, she straightened again and took a sip of water from the bottle she always carried to practice.

She was by herself on the pitch this evening. Hufflepuff had finished earlier and as soon as they were gone she'd been out on her broom soaring in the sky and practicing her moves.

Speed, agility and strength were all important to a chaser, and while she was on the Gryffindor Team, it didn't mean that she didn't need to practice. They had a game against Slytherin in a few months time, and she'd need to be at the peak of her performance when she played against them. Therefore: practice.

Pulling her ponytail back into place, Katie marched off to the Gryffindor broom shed where she would wipe down her broom and treat the wood before putting it away. After completing the ingrained routine she stepped into the changing rooms adjoined and jumped into the shower.

She loved flying, but it was a hot and sweaty business and she always kept a spare pair of clothes in her locker to change into afterwards.

She cursed realising she'd not brought another bra, but reasoned that she was only heading back to her dormitory and was unlikely to meet anyone that would look too closely to whether she was wearing a bra. Not that she particularly needed one anyway, no one would notice unless they looked and there wasn't a lot to look for.

There was no way she was putting her sweat staining sports bra back on. Steeling her shoulders she chucked her dirty uniform in the hamper and locked up.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Bletchley creep up behind her, she only felt him grab at her wrist and swing her into one of the curtained alcoves that were spread liberally around Hogwarts.

She wasn't the only young witch to have spent a pleasant amount of time in them in the quieter parts of the castle. She wasn't the only young witch to have accidentally stumbled onto a couple and disappeared as quickly as possible to avoid embarrassment.

It was the first time she'd been in one of these alcoves with a Slytherin though, one who, at the moment had his wand pressed into her throat, his hand wrapped around her wrists, and was making a point to tower over her, eyes blazing with anger, his face as hard as stone.

Katie gasped, eyes wide as she realised the extent of the situations she'd found herself in. Her wand was in the right hand pocket of her shorts, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to reach it without giving herself away and getting caught in the process.

Not all Slytherins were as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bletchley asked quietly.

His voice was dark and low, coming out as a growl that made her skin prickle with awareness. She shivered from the feeling, although there was a healthy dose of fear there as well.

She knew what Slytherins were capable of, and for some reason Bletchley was gunning for her.

Why exactly she had no idea, they might trade insults in the corridors but nothing major had happened between them that meant she needed to be on her guard. What had set him off?

And then realisation rose in her, and the knowledge left her cold.

He thought she had had something to do with the prank today. She remembered his angry glare he'd shot her way when she'd caught his eye after her whispered conversation with George. At the time she'd just thought he knew Fred and George were up to something, she'd not realised that he thought she was in on it as well.

"That's right little gryff, you've got a reason to be afraid." Bletchely purred in response to her shiver.

The low purr was worse than the growl, and Katie bit her lower lip in an effort to withhold the whimper that nearly worked its way up from her throat.

She closed her eyes and tried to gather her wits. Now was not the time to be distracted by Bletchley's voice and his other charms. She needed to have her head screwed on, and here she was her knees knocking, belly clenching, heart thumping, breasts tingling, her palms sweaty and her mouth dry because she was turned on, not because she was scared of him!

Damn it! She needed to be scared of him at the moment, now wasn't the time for her mind to go blank.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and meet Bletchley's. "Can I help you with something Bletchley?" She asked licking her lips.

He started speaking, but she didn't hear any of it. Just the smooth candecnce of his voice, the fury and heat behind it.

Her eyes fastened onto his mobile lips, a deep red colour. They were smooth, the bottom lip slightly fuller than the top. They easily concealed within the moist pink flesh of his tongue and the straight white teeth in his mouth.

"Well?" Snapped Miles, "Are you even fucking listening to me Bell?"

Katie swallowed and shivered, her body hot and aching. She nodded. "Go on," she rasped.

Furiously he started his tirade again, angry at not seeming to have gotten through to her. She'd given no reaction, shown no signs of distress.

Drifting away, Katie closed her eyes as she dropped her head back against the stone wall.

Bletchley's language was crude designed solely to shock her, his voice harsh and grating.

It only turned her on even more.

His hands still gripped her wrists and she could pick out the calluses on his palms from playing quidditch. Dreamily she allowed herself to wonder what those hands would feel like sliding up her thighs, caressing her stomach and cupping her breasts.

How it would feel to have his muscled body pinning her down, their sweat slicked skin gliding against each other.

To hear his heavy breathing in her ear as she slid her hands down the smooth slope of his back.

Her body quivering, Katie pressed her legs together to try and relieve some of the tension that had gathered.

It did no good though.

Frustrated by her lack of response, Miles trapped her against the wall, holding her there with his own body as he forced his leg between her thighs in an attempt to get Katie to pay attention. "What the bloody hell are you up to Bell?" He growled against the shell of her ear.

With a gasp Katie arched against him, her hips slamming down onto his leg as she climaxed trembling against him.

Stunned, Miles twisted his head to look at her flushed face. Had she just…?

"Bell?"

Biting her lip, Katie held back her whimper of embarrassment. His voice was the problem, if it wasn't for that darkly sensuous and compelling voice she'd have been fine. If it hadn't been for that…

"Bell?"

She could do little more than moan softly in response to his question, her body still not under control. Breathing deeply she finally felt her body drained of tension, and she limply slumped back against the cool stone. Tipping her head back, she didn't bother to try and open her eyes just yet.

It was going to take a few minutes to compose herself before she'd even be able to look at him. Although right now she didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at him again.

She vaguely became aware that his wand was pressing against her throat, but now instead of the sharp tip she felt the smooth length of the wood. His hand was positioned by the right side of her head, while his head rested on the other.

He was breathing a little heavily as well, although she didn't think too much of it. He was probably trying hold back his laughter. Merlin, when the rest of Slytherin heard about this she might as well be dead.

Just as well, she'd die of embarrassment then.

She wondered if it would be possible to obliviate him and bravely opened her eyes but avoided looking at him.

Clearing her throat and swallowing she said brightly, "Well, I'd better be going then."

Katie ducked down under his arm and dashed out back into the corridor.

A hand grasped the back of her vest top and yanked her back behind the tapestry.

With a yelp she hit the wall, and this time instead of using his wand to hold her, Katie felt Bletchley's body press her back into the stone slabs.

She struggled, realising her advantage this time that he didn't have a wand pointed at her but it didn't deter him.

He was taller than her, stronger than her and his body held more muscle.

She kicked out, but he simply lifted her off the ground so that she couldn't balance.

He didn't pay any attention to her hits, and her knuckles bounced back off the muscles of his body. His hands grasped her elbows and stopped her from aiming at his face.

With a growl of frustration she launched herself at him, and bit at his neck.

Bletchley grunted and slammed her back into the wall, but Katie refused to let go.

Then his hands were pulling at her legs urgently, wrapping them around his waist and he was thrusting against her, grinding his pelvis against her own, one of his hands cradling the back of her head and holding him to her.

The other was running up and down her side, alternately cupping her ass and holding her still for his thrusts and then running up her waist to cup her breast, kneading the soft flesh for a moment before exploring another area of her body.

His hand slipped beneath her vest top the next time it returned, and he swore when his hand closed over smooth flesh devoid of a bra.

In seconds he was pulling her head back from his neck and hoisting Katie higher, one of his hands supporting her ass and keeping her where he wanted her, while the other yanked down the white vest top, so he could bury his face between the soft swells of flesh waiting for him.

He nipped and sucked the flesh into his mouth with no particular skill, too eager to please his own needs rather than hers' at the moment. His teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, and she gasped as he did it, encouraging him to repeat movement.

Katie's hips were bucking against his own and he pushed against her harder, desperate for completion.

And then she was gasping, crying out his name in a keen as she buried her face in his shoulder as she ground down against him.

Her nipple between his teeth, Bletchley followed a second later, straining against her, hiding his face in her chest, trying in vain to catch his breath.

Katie was still against him except for her laboured breathing, his arms barely registering her weight.

Reluctantly he released her nipple, his eyes drawn to the teeth marks around the aroused flesh. His tongue flickered out to soothe the bruised flesh, and he pressed a chaste kiss to it in apology.

Pulling back a little further he looked at the love bites he'd scattered across her chest and felt a swell of pride. Just how was she going to explain those to her boyfriend? The fact that she could magic the marks away didn't sit well with him. The thought that she could get rid of the evidence of what had happened between them burnt at his gut.

He didn't want it to be that easy.

Sliding his wand out of his back pocket he pressed it to one of the marks scattered across her breast and pressed it against the reddened skin, ignoring her quick intake of breath.

He whispered an incantation beneath his breath. She felt a tingling start from the mark and work it's way throughout her body.

She swallowed and looked down at her bare chest, flushing as she realised exactly what state she was in.

"What did you just do?" She asked.

Miles grinned at her crookedly. "Nothing you need worry about." There was a wealth of grim satisfaction sitting in his eyes as his gaze dropped back down to the love bites he'd left upon her skin.

The charm ensured that she would be unable to remove the love bites by using any potions, creams or healing charms. Instead they would have to disappear naturally unless she intended to visit Madam Pomfrey and request an extremely potent potion and explain why she needed it.

Madame P would insist on an explanation, and he couldn't imagine his little gryffindor wanting to explain just how and with whom she'd gotten such marks.

He tucked his wand back into its place in his pocket and leaned forwards to hide his uneven breathing in her chest.

Miles' hands traveled down behind the drawstring of her shorts to cup the smooth globes of her buttocks, strong fingers kneading at the muscle as Katie laid her cheek atop his head.

Well, hell, she was a hot little thing.

Who would have thought?

There was a muffled sound from the hallway followed by a feminine giggle.

Miles reacted quickly by yanking Katie's shirt back up and tucking her head against his shoulder.

As predicted the couple stumbled into alcove, coming to a standstill as they took notice of the scene In front of them.

"Bletchley," drawled Warrington, "What pretty little thing have you got there?" His hand reached out, despite his partners glare to tug at a few of the blonde strands of hair which had escaped Katie's ponytail.

His hand was stopped before reaching its intended destination.

"Doesn't matter who the 'pretty little thing' is, the only thing you need concern yourself with is that she's mine. Hands off Warrington." Miles growled. "Take Slighton and bugger off to some other alcove."

Warrington scowled angrily at his thwarted attempt to find out who the girl was.

"Awfully protective over that one aren't you?" He said spitefully. "Never bothered you before about sharing, or it because you know she's the closest thing you'll ever get to Bell?"

"What makes you think I'm panting after Bell?" Miles asked evenly, his hand gripped at the back of Katie's neck, squeezing almost painfully as he kept her face hidden against his shoulder.

"You mean that little temper tantrum you had in class today when Weasley was crawling all over her?"

Miles tensed at the words, "Why don't you piss off and stop trying to cause trouble, eh?"

Emerald Slighton tugged at Warrington's hand but he shrugged her off. "If I didn't know better I'd say that was Bell."

"Even if I were to sink to that level, she wouldn't." Hissed Miles furiously. "Thanks to you my chances of getting are a shag are decreasing at an alarming rate. So piss off!"

A silence stretched between them, and Katie's heart pounded and a part of her preferred it when they were arguing because then she knew what was going on.

Why hadn't Bletchley said anything? She wondered. Why hadn't he thrown her to the wolves otherwise known as Warrington and Slighton? And just what did Warrington mean by his comments that the 'unknown' blonde in Bletchley's arms was the closest thing he'd ever get to her?

There was a rustle, followed by the sound of footsteps fading away.

Katie started to relax, the danger of being discovered by Warrington and Slighton had passed and the threat of Bletchley outing her was over, for the moment at least.

Breathing out in a whoosh, she started to raise her head and release her legs from about his waist.

"No you don't!" Warned Miles, his hand remaining fixed on the back of her neck while the other clutched at her thigh to hold her in place. "You stay right where you are." His hand at her thigh rubbed up and down, fingers tracing along her skin and dipping beneath the hem of her shorts.

"What do you want Bletchley?" Katie asked.

"That's a very brave question to ask considering the position I've got you in." He drawled calmly.

"Maybe you'd rather me ask just what Warrington meant then about me being the 'closest thing you'd ever get to Bell' and your 'temper tantrum' in class? Hmm?" She snapped maliciously, conscious of her position and an acute feeling of embarrassment of being trapped against her will. Especially when her said 'will' was enjoying being trapped.

"Careful Bell, or you might bite off more than you can chew."

"I don't bite," she told him narrowed eyed.

He leant in close, "I'd beg to differ, going by the teeth marks in my neck. I'm surprised you didn't draw blood."

Katie pouted at him sarcastically, "Oh, did I hurt the big bad Slytherin? Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"That's not a bad idea Bell, maybe you can work your way down while you're at it." He hissed.

Bitchily she said, "Is there anything worth finding down there? Because I couldn't feel anything earlier."

He slapped at her ass in response to her comment, his hand grasping at the firm flesh after it's punishment. "As I remember it Bell, you didn't need anything earlier. Just the sound of my voice had you fired up and ready to go."

"And would you believe that isn't the first time? You made some of my boyfriends very happy at my enthusiasm level after a fight with you."

Miles growled deep in his throat at the thought of another wizard taking advantage of what was rightfully his. He'd been the one who'd turned her on! He'd been the one that had gotten her blood pumping! He should have been the one who'd been rewarded by having her climax in his arms!

Well if she wanted to play dirty…

"Do you know the wonderful things about glamour charms Bell? There are highly complex ones that border on the dark arts that can allow a person to look like another for a short space of time, you see I stumbled across this little black book in my fathers library that give witches and wizards plenty of ideas about the charms and spells they can use to spice up a sex life. And there are always some witches so desperate to be screwed by a quidditch player that their perfectly willing to play along seeing as only the spell caster can see whose form they take when the charm is cast. But I can tell you Bell, that it's been bloody frustrating when their hair just doesn't smell right, their legs aren't long enough and their tits don't sit right in my hands like I knew yours would."

Katie swallowed as she allowed his words to sink in. "You've…"

"Yes, every which way they'd let me. But the problem is, that it's only made me even more hungry. It doesn't matter that they look like you, they don't feel like you."

"You don't know how I feel!" Argued Katie, perversely pleased that he'd fantasised about her while he was with other witches, and insanely jealous at the same time.

"Wake up and smell the Polyjuice Potion Bell! Haven't you ever noticed that way I've always copped a feel during quidditch matches and hallway fights?"

She stuttered in disbelief. "N-no. I-I just thought it was an accident, that I was imagining it…"

"Didn't any of the others grab you like that?"

"I-I…" Although thinking back on it, none of the others had ever grabbed her like that. "The only thing that ever passed through my head was that they hurt more than you did."

"Such an innocent little Gryffindor, but I think with the right provocation you could be very, very bad."

He shifted slightly at the thought, and became aware that his trousers and boxers were wet and sticky.

Briefly his fingers dipped inside her knickers to reach the dewy moistness within. His fingers were coated instantaneously.

"What…?"

The long digits dipped inside of her for a few seconds and he savoured the wet heat and tight muscle sucking at him and trying to draw him closer.

He pulled his hand back, the elastic of her knickers snapping back into place.

"Bletchley? What are you…?"

Katie fell silent as Miles brought his hand up and traced her lips with the fingers he'd had inside her body only seconds ago. The musky juices coated her lips, and as a result of a nervous habit her tongue darted out to lick at her bottom lip.

Her eyes were locked onto his, their orbs so dark whey looked black in the dim alcove.

His hand traced her lower lip once again, and then fisted into her hair, his mouth coming down ravenously on her own before she could even think to deprive him any of the nectar he'd gathered.

Miles groaned against her mouth, his tongue sliding along the seams of her mouth, licking and sucking every last drop of the juices he'd coated on her cherry red lips. Then he plunged his tongue inside, growling at the sweet taste of her and the knowledge that despite everything they'd done so far that evening this was the first kiss they'd shared.

Katie's own tongue twined about him, teasing and tempting him further into the cavern of her mouth and he kissed her deeper, his tongue exploring all of her.

With a wet, popping sound their mouths separated and Miles leant his forehead against her own as he tried to catch his breath.

Vaguely he recalled his original purpose in sliding his hand between her legs, and muttered a spell to clean them up.

"See what a gentleman I am?" He said while sliding the flat of his wand against Katie intimately, the hard wooden instrument only separated from her flesh by two thin layers of clothing. "I've cleaned you all up, even knowing that you're going to get wet again with every word I speak."

"Just pleases you to no end doesn't it?" Snapped Katie.

Miles smirked and answered honestly. "Like you wouldn't believe. So," he drawled, confidently, "when are you next free?"

"Well, that all depends on whether or not you'd make it worth my while."

--

And sure enough, Miles Bletchley did make it worth Katie Bell's time.

It also became common knowledge that she never stepped down from a fight in the corridors with the Slytherin Keeper, either.

The fact that he wasn't the only one to cop a feel though was kept just between the two of them.

--

A/N: So what did you guys think? It might not be Angelina/Montague but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Believe it or not, it did start out very innocently, but what can I say? Slytherins are such bad boys!


End file.
